Snowdrop: Most Breezing Wind
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Di tengah jatuhnya bulir-bulir putih halus yang menyelimuti kota dan angin musim dingin yang menderu, ada sedikit ketakutan yang terus menggantung di benak Shikamaru: bagaimana cara meyakinkan calon iparnya? / AU / Snowdrop Project: #3 /


**.**

**.**

**Snowdrop: Most Breezing Wind**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Nara Shikamaru/Temari, K+, Romance/Family

© kazuka, november 27th, 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Di tengah jatuhnya bulir-bulir putih halus yang menyelimuti kota dan angin musim dingin yang menderu, ada sedikit ketakutan yang terus menggantung di benak Shikamaru: bagaimana cara meyakinkan calon iparnya?__"_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bunyi gemerincing mainan warna-warni, suara pengalun nina bobo dari sudut ruangan terdengar lembut, suara para anak yang bercakap-cakap, ditambah suara tangis anak dari sisi lain ruangan dan suara penenang sang pengasuh merupakan komposisi pengisi suasana siang itu. Siang yang tak panas, karena pertengahan musim dingin sedang berlangsung dan sedang dingin-dinginnya.

Tapi, hangatnya rumah itu beserta isinya telah melelehkan lingkup selimut dingin yang memagut di luar sana.

"Saki mana? Shikamaru_-san_, kau lihat Saki?"

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam berkuncir itu mengangkat kepala beserta ekspresi heran sebagai jawaban awal untuk sang lawan bicara. "Bukannya tadi dia bersamamu?"

"Iya, tapi waktu aku membuatkan bubur untuk Kirio, kutinggal dia sebentar. Ternyata dia sudah tidak ada. Ini waktunya minum obat."

Shikamaru menutup buku besar yang berisi banyak kertas surat keterangan di dalamnya, dan mematikan laptopnya dahulu. "Sebentar."

Dia melangkah ke luar ruangan, membuka pintu utama dan matanya pun mencari ke sekeliling halaman.

_Ah, itu dia._

"Saki!" panggilnya pada seorang anak perempuan berusia kurang lebih tujuh tahun—dengan tudung merah dan syal hijau pada lehernya. "Yuko_-san_ mencarimu."

Anak itu menoleh, tapi wajahnya cemberut. "Aku masih mau main dengan Temari-_neechan_!"

Wanita berambut karamel yang sedang di hadapannya kemudian tersenyum lembut, tangannya terjulur mengacak rambut si anak. "Saki sayang, masuk dulu, yuk. Nanti lagi mainnya."

"Haaaa, tidak mauuu~" rengeknya, berpegangan pada kaki Temari. "Aku masih mau main salju!"

Tetesan-tetesan lembut jatuh pada wajah Temari, yang membuatnya melihat ke atas untuk memastikan. "Ah, Saki_-chan_, hujan salju, nih. Masuk, yuk—nanti bisa sakit lho kalau main-main di sini."

"Ta-tapi janji ya—temani aku main salju lagi nanti ..." ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Iya," angguk Temari. "Ayo."

Akhirnya, wanita itu sukses menggiring Saki untuk masuk ke dalam. Langkahnya berhenti hanya di teras, dan membiarkan Saki masuk sendiri untuk menemui pengasuhnya.

Kenapa ia berhenti?

Hei, apalagi kalau bukan untuk menyapa pemuda yang tampaknya sedang cuek padanya tersebut.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Leher Shikamaru terangkat ke atas, matanya tidak lepas dari bagaimana proses lambat para butir salju yang dikendalikan gravitasi dan tak berdaya upaya melawan.

"Ternyata kau tidak cuma suka memandangi awan, ya?" Temari tersenyum, lembut. "Apa karena salju mirip awan?"

Alis Shikamaru terangkat sebentar, namun ia tetap pada posisi tegaknya, dengan keuda tangan tersisip di saku. "Aku ... hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Giliran alis Temari yang terangkat naik. "Apa?"

"Hng, nanti saja kuberitahu."

Sejurus kemudian, ekspresi Temari berubah. "Pelit," dengan sinisnya ia menghardik Shikamaru.

"Biar saja."

Pukulan pelan mampir di lengan Shikamaru.

"Kau, masuk juga. Nanti malah kau yang sakit kalau terpapar dingin lama-lama begini," Temari memperingatkan, mengalah untuk tidak bersuara sekeras yang sebelumnya.

"Aku punya sistem imun yang cukup bagus, kok."

"Aish!" Temari memukul lagi—sekarang bagian lengan yang sama. "Kau ini bagaimana? Aku itu mengkhawatirkanmu, _baka_."

"Ya, ya, ya, Nona Merepotkan. Aku mendengarkanmu," Shikamaru menanggapi dengan nada malas, kemudian tangannya hinggap di pinggang Temari untuk membawa gadis itu menuju ke dalam.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Shika-_nii_, mau itu~" gadis kecil berusia lima tahunan tersebut menunjuk-nunjuk pada mainan boneka yang tergeletak di dekat kaki meja pendek yang kira-kira setengah meter dari Shikamaru berada.

Pemuda itu pun menjangkaunya, memberikan itu pada si anak.

Senyum kecil Shikamaru terbentuk ketika melihat gadis itu begitu bahagia dengan mainannya. Ah, meskipun itu hanya boneka, kebahagiaan yang terpeta di wajahnya nyaris menyamai raut bahagia orang dewasa yang baru mendapatkan setumpuk uang. Bahagia itu sangat sederhana untuk anak kecil, bukan?

"Shika, hari ini jadwal Natsume untuk terapi di rumah sakit. Aku atau kau yang mengantarnya?" gadis berkuncir empat mendekati Shikamaru, agak membungkuk. "Ibunya tidak bisa mengantar lagi hari ini, dia sakit. Natsume tidak boleh berdekatan dengan ibunya dulu."

"Hn?" Shikamaru menoleh. "Aku saja. Kau baru saja memasak, pasti kau capek."

Temari mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah."

"Ah, biar Natsume pergi bersamaku saja," gadis lain datang menghampiri—Yuko. "Kalian tolong jaga Kaito. Dia agak tidak enak badan, mungkin efek dari kemoterapinya kemarin. Dia menolak untuk bersamaku tadi."

Temari dan Shikamaru berpandangan sebentar, kemudian si anak yang tadi bermain dengan Shikamaru nampaknya memahami suasana. "Aku akan dibawa kemana?"

"Ke rumah sakit sebentar, sayang. Ketemu sama dokter cantik yang kemarin."

"Heee, tidak mauuu, aku maunya main sama Shika-_nii_!"

"Nanti kita beli gulali lagi pulangnya, ya?"

"Aku mau main sama Shika-_nii_!"

"Iya, nanti pulangnya main lagi dengan Shika-_nii_. Dokternya mau ketemu dengan Natsume, katanya. Yuk."

"Haaa, tidak mau ..."

"Masih mau main denganku tidak, setelah ini?" Shikamaru menengahi. Dia hafal, anak ini sangat dekat dan cenderung mau menurut padanya.

"Aa—i-iya ... baiklah. A-aku mau," angguknya pelan, ia tampak ingin menangis tapi

Shikamaru segera menenangkannya dengan mengusap ubun-ubunnya. "Tidak apa, dokternya tidak jahat. Dia hanya ingin menyembuhkan Natsume."

"O-oke ..."

"Nah, ayo sayang, ikut Yuko-_nee_," Yuko—pengasuh tersebut—mengulurkan tangannya pada Natsume dan beruntung—anak itu mau menurut dengan menggenggam balik tangan pengasuhnya.

"Nanti main lagi, _nii_."

"Ya," Shikamaru menyetujui, dengan memberikan senyum penjamin untuk anak itu.

Keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan dua pengasuh yang sekarang sedang duduk berdampingan itu. Temari mulai bergerak, mengumpulkan mainan-mainan yang berserakan dan Shikamaru mendekatkan kotak penyimpanan ke depan mereka berdua, sama-sama memasukkan benda-benda itu ke sana.

"Aku sebenarnya kasihan sekali dengan Natsume," mulai Temari. "Dia terkena penyakit parah, ayahnya meninggalkan ibunya—dan sekarang ibunya yang sakit. Nasibnya itu ... malang sekali. Padahal masih kecil."

"Tapi itu malah lebih baik," Shikamaru menutup kotak mainan itu dan kemudian memandang kosong—lurus ke depan, sebuah bahasa tubuh kalau pemikirannya sedang menyelami sebuah makna, "Dia masih kecil, jadi dia belum mengerti apa-apa soal beban hidup, jadi dia tetap santai menjalani kehidupannya. Santai itu cara terbaik untuk menghadapi masalah. Kalau kau khawatir, kau hanya akan menambah rumit masalah itu sendiri."

"Benar juga," Temari mengulum senyumnya. "Tuhan itu memang adil, ya?"

Shikamaru menyingkirkan kotak, untuk kemudian ia taruh di bawah meja. Ia merasa tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan retoris Temari.

"Semoga anakku nanti tidak seperti akan mengalami nasib seperti itu," Temari berucap pelan, sebuah bisikan doa yang mungkin terdengar samar di telinga Shikamaru.

"Anakmu dengan siapa?" pemuda itu bertanya sambil mendelik. Ekspresinya serius tapi sebenarnya ia sedang menahan senyumnya. Sekadar pertanyaan penguji untuk hiburan baginya—baginya yang sedang merajut kisah-kasih dalam hari demi hari.

"Denganmu!" Temari menjawab sambil mendorong pundak Shikamaru; terlihat marah namun begitulah pertandanya jika ia sedang malu-malu 'digoda' oleh Shikamaru.

Interaksi yang cukup unik, heh? Dan Shikamaru menikmati hal itu. Itulah cara mereka.

... Tapi, ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal.

"Yuk, kita temui Kaito," ajak Temari, menggamit tangan Shikamaru, matanya tertuju pada sebuah tempat tidur di ujung ruangan. Shikamaru mengikuti.

"Haaah, jendelanya tidak ditutup. Angin sedang deras-derasnya padahal. Bisa-bisa Kaito tambah sakit, ck ck ck," Temari berdecak sambil menggeleng, dan tangannya terjulur untuk menutup akses udara tersebut.

Saat menatap Temari beserta gerak-geriknya, Shikamaru cuma berpikir akan hal ini: ia sudah benar-benar yakin akan berlabuh di _sini_. Di hati Temari, sebagai tempatnya bersandar seumur hidup. Di mata Temari, sebagai tempat berbagi perasaan bisunya, dan di senyumannya, sebagai tempatnya merangkul kedamaian yang sebenarnya.

Sayang, kawan. Semua hal di atas hanya makin menambah ganjalan hati Shikamaru.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Shikamaru melepaskan sepatunya, dan kemudian mendorong pintu yang baru saja ia buka penguncinya. Sambil berjalan menelusuri rumah dan menuju kamarnya, ia terpikir beberapa hal. Ha, sebenarnya apa yang kurang darinya, ya? Bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang bermaksud meninggikan diri—hanya saja ia merasa sudah cukup.

Ia punya rumah sendiri—walaupun kecil, tapi ini adalah dari hasil tabungannya yang ditambahi sedikit dengan dana oleh orang tuanya. Inilah hasil ia bekerja sebagai pengajar tambahan pada sebuah universitas sekaligus rumah singgah untuk anak-anak penderita kanker.

Kalau boleh berucap sedikit tentang kenarsisan diri, ia akan menyatakan bahwa rupanya tidaklah jelek. Sedikit diatas standar, mungkin? Haha.

Uang per bulannya? Cukup. Bahkan untuk dua-tiga orang selain dirinya. Ehm, maksudnya berkeluarga. Intinya, ia sudah siap.

... Apa kurang cukup, ya? Apa _dia_ menginginkan lebih darinya?

_Dia_? Bukan, bukan Temari. Gadis itu mau menerima apa yang ada pada dirinya. Temari bilang ia tak butuh orang kaya, kalau sudah hatinya yang bicara, ia tak akan kuasa menjauh.

Jadi, siapa?

Ingatan Shikamaru terbawa lagi ke momen beberapa hari lalu.

"_Pakailah syalku dulu. Anginnya dingin sekali, sepertinya akan ada badai salju."_

"_Tidak perlu, Shikamaru. Aku cukup hangat, kok," tolak Temari halus, ia sudah memasang kembali sandalnya dan telah siap untuk meninggalkan tempat mereka bekerja._

"_Kau pulang jalan kaki, kalau cuaca mendadak jadi buruk saat kau di tengah perjalanan baru kau tahu rasa."_

"_Hahaha, tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan. Jaket ini tebal. Nanti malah kau yang kedinginan. Kau akan kerja sampai malam untuk membereskan laporan bulanan kita, 'kan? Kalau kau yang pulang malam dan kedinginan di jalan tanpa syal itu, bagaimana?"_

"_Tapi—"_

_Deru mobil yang diinjak pedal remnya mengejutkan mereka berdua._

"_Gaara?"_

_Yang Shikamaru tahu, itu adalah nama dari adik terkecil Temari. Dirinya belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan adik-adik kekasihnya, walaupun telah mengenal nama dan wajah mereka dari foto-foto yang ditunjukkan Temari. Katanya mereka cuma tinggal bertiga—tanpa orang tua yang sudah 'pergi' bertahun-tahun yang lalu._

_Dan berdasarkan cerita Temari pula, Gaara adalah yang paling sukses diantara mereka. Dia yang berusaha paling keras dan bahkan sekarang sudah punya banyak barang mewah hasil kerjanya sendiri._

'_Oh, jadi ini'—komentar Shikamaru, hanya dalam hatinya. Sementara matanya, sedang berusaha mencermati sosok Gaara yang terlihat jelas wajahnya dari kaca yang terbuka sepenuhnya._

"_Ah, ternyata Gaara menjemputku. Aku duluan, Shika. Jangan terlalu capek, ingat kesehatanmu sendiri. Sampai jumpa besok."_

_Mereka tidak berpisah dengan ciuman yang hangat, mereka hanya saling bertukar senyum dan itulah sesuatu yang menurut mereka bisa membagi lebih banyak perasaan antara satu dan yang lainnya._

_Shikamaru mengembalikan mata pada Gaara. Ia kaget. Dari mata itu—seakan ia akan dimakan sebentar lagi. Dingin sekali! Apa memang ekspresi Gaara sebetulnya begitu?_

_Lama ia beradu pandang, sekadar mencoba menerjemahkan maksud pandangan Gaara padanya. Ia paksakan sebuah senyum—meski kaku—namun ternyata tak mendapat balasan sama sekali._

_Ini pertemuan pertama, padahal. Dan Shikamaru langsung menyimpulkan satu hal: Gaara tidak suka padanya._

_Terlihat jelas, kok, dari cara pandangnya. Shikamaru juga pernah belajar ilmu bahasa tubuh. Kalau dari sorot mata yang begitu, jelas sekali sudah hal yang yang menjadi konklusinya: ia tidak disetujui!_

Kembali ke dunia nyata—Shikamaru baru menyadari kembali bahwa dirinya tengah merenung di tepi tempat tidur—sambil menatap foto dirinya dan Temari beserta anak-anak asuh mereka yang dibingkai di balik pigura cokelat di atas meja.

Kemudian, angin yang menggoyang-goyangkan daun jendela kamar yang ia buka ketika baru datang tadi—mengembalikan lagi rasa awasnya yang nyaris dibawa kembali oleh sebuah perenungan lain. Ia menggeser diri untuk menutupnya, serta-merta merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

Apa yang kurang darinya, sebenarnya?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Kalau kita harus tinggal di rumahku yang itu saja, apa tidak apa-apa? Rumahku kecil."

"Hihi, memangnya mau tinggal di mana lagi?" Temari menggores-goreskan ujung ranting tua yang ia pegang ke atas salju. Goresan abstrak ia hasilkan, di depan kedua kakinya yang terbungkus _boots_ biru gelap. "Rumah kecil tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sudah punya. Punya rumah sendiri sebelum menikah itu beruntung, lho."

Shikamaru meluruskan pandangannya. Temari memang tidak banyak maunya. Ia memang kadang cerewet tapi untuk hal-hal serius macam begini, ia benar-benar dewasa dan mau diajak berkompromi. Sebenarnya mereka hanya tinggal selangkah lagi. Namun sayang—semuanya kelihatannya belum mulus.

"Mau cari tempat yang lebih nyaman, Shika?" Temari menawarkan. "Dingin sekali, nih. Kita bisa membicarakan yang lain sambil minum kopi, mungkin? Hihi."

"Baik," Shikamaru merasa juga butuh akan hal itu. Ia bukan seseorang yang punya alergi tertentu terhadap dingin, namun menghabiskan waktu lama-lama di luar ketika angin musim dingin sedang gencar-gencarnya berkeliaran mungkin bukanlah hal yang cerdas.

Mereka kemudian bangkit dari bangku, Temari melempar sembarangan ranting kayu yang ia dapatkan.

Shikamaru berjalan dengan langkah tenang, mengikuti irama langkah Temari yang juga tak begitu cepat. Tetapi—ia melakukan itu sambil berpikir.

Ia adalah seorang yang membenci kerepotan. Dan karena ketidaksukaannya itu, ia jadi sering memikirkan hal-hal kecil yang sebenarnya 'tidak terlalu besar'—karena ia telah menganggapnya sebagai sebuah beban menyebalkan. Akhirnya, ia sendirilah yang merasa direpotkan.

Alam pikiran itu kadang merumitkan dirinya sendiri.

Ah, apa tatapan sinis dari seorang calon ipar itu adalah hal yang tidak rumit?

_Ckiit—_

Bunyi rem mobil membangunkan Shikamaru. Hm, ia merasa sedikit _dejavu_.

"_Aneki_, di sini kau rupanya."

Orang yang sama. Sesaat Shikamaru berpikir, mungkin ia bisa jadi cenayang? Baru saja memikirkan tentang suatu objek, eh, ternyata orangnya benar-benar muncul.

Temari terlihat serba salah. Shikamaru bisa membacanya hanya dengan sekali lirikan mata.

"Aku sudah bilang, ada jamuan makan malam dengan keluarga klien. Kau harus ikut."

"Tapi, Gaara—bukannya aku sudah minta izin untuk tidak ikut?"

"_Aneki_ menolak hal penting hanya untuk berjalan-jalan dengan laki-laki ini?" Gaara keluar dari mobil. Dari gelagatnya, tampaknya ia ingin melakukan sedikit pemaksaan pada Temari.

"Dia pacarku, Gaara. Wajar, 'kan?"

"Kami ingin membicarakan tentang pernikahan kami," Shikamaru menengahi kedua kakak-adik itu.

"Pernikahan?" Gaara merubah cara tatapnya pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru berusaha tenang, tapi tetap saja rasanya ia diintimidasi.

"Ya. Kami berencana untuk segera menikah tahun ini."

"Kalian baru kenal setengah tahun. Itu terlalu cepat," Gaara mengemukakan argumennya dengan nada datar, tapi ketahuan sekali bahwa ia kontra.

"Memangnya itu salah? Kami sudah merasa cocok dan kami memang serius."

Ekspresi Gaara statis. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita yang kusayangi disakit oleh orang lain."

"Jadi maksudmu aku akan menyakitinya?!" nada bicara Shikamaru mulai meninggi. Ia benar-benar benci hal merepotkan ini!

Orang-orang berlalu di sekitar mereka dengan cuek. Langkah mereka cepat, masing-masing dihantui oleh ketakutan akan hipotermia, hari ini cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat sekali.

Anginnya apalagi. Tambahan, Shikamaru tidak mengenakan syal sama sekali! Ia sebenarnya kedinginan tapi ia sedang tidak ingin peduli pada hal tersebut.

"Kalian belum lama saling mengenal. Aku belum bisa mempercayai."

Shikamaru sebenarnya ingin segera menyanggah—namun ia teringat lagi kisah pahit tentang tiga bersaudara ini. Tentang ibu mereka yang dicampakkan sang ayah tiga bulan setelah Gaara lahir. Ayahnya sebelumnya memang jarang pulang, alasannya sibuk—namun ternyata ia punya perempuan lain. Dan waktu Gaara berusia tujuh tahun, sang ibu meninggal dunia. Ironis sekali, ya?

Satu hal utama yang pastinya mendasari pemikiran Gaara adalah: orang tua mereka baru saja saling mengenal di kampus selama empat bulan, sudah memutuskan menikah. Katanya karena serius.

Tapi ternyata 'serius' itu cuma omong kosong belaka. Shikamaru jadi kehilangan kata-kata untuk melawan. Ia jadi serba salah sendiri.

Gaara trauma akan hal itu, pasti ia sangat terluka karena masa lalunya, bukan?

"Pulang."

"Shikamaru—" Temari ditarik oleh Gaara, ia ingin berontak tapi tak tega pada adiknya—sang adik ingin melindunginya, 'kan?—tapi merasa sangat tidak enak pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru cuma diam, namun ia mengangkat tangannya ke telinga, mengisyaratkan sebuah kalimat bisa yang bermakna kurang lebih seperti: 'nanti di telepon saja'.

Sebelum kaca mobil tertutup, Temari tersenyum miris pada Shikamaru—dan Shikamaru hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan, sebab matanya sedang menyelidiki Gaara.

Angin sore ini berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan, apalagi ditambah dengan bulir lembut yang mulai terjun dari langit—menemani Shikamaru yang hanya bisa termenung sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Yah, sedikit banyak pengaruh psikologis menjadikannya makin menggigil kali ini.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Faktanya, syal dengan wol tebal yang dililitkan dua kali pada leher pun bisa terasa sia-sia bertarung dengan udara dingin yang menunggangi angin—ketika ada satu pikiran yang mengganggu jiwa.

Shikamaru tidak bsia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang, raut wajahnya menunjukkan garis-garis kegelisahan yang nyata sekali. _Handphone_ ia turunkan dari telinganya, rasa ketakutan dan khawatir mulai banjir di hatinya.

Temari tidak bisa dihubungi dari tadi malam! Padahal ia berniat membicarakan apa yang terjadi kemarin sore. Tapi ternyata—di pagi yang telah menjelang siang hari ini—ponsel Temari mati.

Kemana dia? Apa Gaara melakukan sesuatu padanya? Atau—duh, tidak, tidak! Gaara memang cenderung _over-protective_ pada kakak perempuan tertuanya, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, 'kan, ia sampai berbuat macam-macam?

Shikamaru berpikir ... mungkin ia akan benar-benar melawan Gaara jika kemungkinan yang sangat ia takutkan itu benar-benar terjadi.

Langkahnya yang sedari tadi hanya tertata oleh gerakan-gerakan malas akhirnya sampai juga ke tempatnya bekerja. Ah, mana hari ini dia beda _shift_ dengan Temari, mereka tidak bisa bertemu. Mungkin ia benar-benar harus ke rumah kekasihnya, ya?

"Shika-_nii_! Shika-_nii_ sudah datang! Aku mau pergi dengan Shika-_nii _saja!" seseorang menyambarnya ketika ia baru melangkahkan kaki masuk.

"He—hei, ada apa ini, Natsume?"

"Ibunya sudah boleh dijenguk," Yuko datang menjelaskan. "Dia ingin sekali bertemu ibunya."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Yah ... luka operasi Natsume sudah menutup dengan sempurna, sekiranya jalan bebas untuk kuman keluar-masuk yang bisa memicu sudah tidak ada lagi. Kukira sudah boleh."

"Jadi, aku harus mengantarkannya pada ibunya di rumah sakit, sekarang?"

"Dia maunya cuma bersamamu."

Shikamaru menunduk memandang Natsume yang tengah memeluk kakinya. Ah, anak ini, sejak pertama masuk ke sini, ia hanya mau lengket padanya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Di mana, Shika-_nii_? Mana?" Natsume dalam gendongan Shikamaru melonjak senang.

"Sssst, 'Tsume_-chan_, ini rumah sakit, suaramu jangan terlalu keras."

"Ups—maaf, hehehe~"

Shikamaru kemudian menurunkan Natsume, menggandeng tangannya. Ia turut senang kalau anak ini senang—hm, sudah seperti anaknya sendiri, malah. Natsume sudah tidak bertemu dengan ibu angkatnya ini selama satu bulan, dua bulan setengah setelah dia menjalani operasinya; wajar kalau dia terlihat sangat antusias begini.

"Nah, ini kamar ibumu," Shikamaru berhenti di depan kamar bernomor 289. Tangan Shikamaru kemudian memutar gagangnya, membiarkan daun pintu melebar dan—

"Ibu!"

"... Temari?"

Tunggu, bukan, bukan. Bukan hanya Temari yang ada di sana. Ada seorang wanita berambut cokelat pendek—yang sekarang memangku Natsume—Temari dan dua orang lelaki yang tak lain adalah adik-adiknya.

... Ah, Gaara? Sedang apa dia di sini?

Keenam mata saling bergulir bertukar rasa bingung yang terpancar lewat sana. Gaara, Shikamaru, serta adik Temari yang satu lagi sama-sama mengerutkan kening. Heran.

"Gaara_-kun_, ini Shikamaru_-san_. Dia yang menjaga Natsume sehabis operasinya—selama aku sakit. Dia salah satu pengurus di rumah asuh untuk penderita kanker. Natsume biasanya cuma mau main dengannya kalau di sana. Dia baik sekali, mau menjaga Natsume selama aku sakit."

"Paman Gaara! Paman Gaara!" Natsume tampak mengenali seseorang yang duduk di samping ibunya. "Aa, Temari-_nee_, kau juga ada di sini!"

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening. Belum mengerti. Semuanya terlihat seperti hal-hal yang tak ia mengerti hubungannya, namun pada nyatanya, inilah yang ia lihat.

"Dia teman Gaara dari kecil, dan aku baru tahu kalau anak angkatnya itu Natsume," Temari tahu-tahu sudah ada di samping Shikamaru. "Ah, maaf ya tidak mengabarimu kalau aku di sini. Ponselku jatuh dari lantai dua tadi pagi ... dan tadi malam aku langsung ketiduran begitu dijemput Gaara. Aku tidak ikut jamuan makan malamnya."

"Ck, setidaknya kabari aku lewat ponsel yang lain bisa, 'kan? Kukira kau marah padaku."

"Maaf," Temari tampak menyesal. "Soalnya ..."

Keduanya jadi sama-sama hening ketika itu. Mereka sama-sama sadar, apa yang dikatakan Gaara pada mereka kemarin membuat keduanya agak kikuk.

"Soalnya ... aku juga ingin mencoba berpikir sendiri dulu, bagaimana agar Gaara mau menyetujui kita. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena dia sendiri begitu trauma dengan masa lalu ..."

"Itu siapa?" Shikamaru mengubah haluan pembicaraan ke sesuatu yang benar-benar irelevan.

"Matsuri, perempuan yang ditemui Gaara waktu dia SD. Gaara sudah menyukainya dari lama."

"Lama?" Shikamaru melipat tangan dan memandang Temari, "Apa Gaara tidak punya rencana untuk menikahinya?"

"Nah, masalahnya di situ," Temari menurunkan volume suaranya, "Gaara tampaknya ... masih ingin mengetahui seserius apa Matsuri dengannya. Gaara berkembang jadi tipe yang menilai secara perlahan. Dia tidak gampang percaya pada orang. Padahal mereka lebih lama dari kita, Shika."

"Wajar," Shikamaru menyimpulkan. Perlahan-lahan ia bisa mengerti perasaan Gaara.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Tiga langkah penutup itu berakhir di depan Shikamaru. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

Diluar dugaan, orang itu membungkuk. Shikamaru seakan baru melihat kejanggalan luar biasa.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Natsume sebaik mungkin dan membuatnya ceria kembali setelah operasinya."

Hah?

"Dan maaf atas yang kemarin," tambah Gaara, masih membungkuk. Tapi kemudian langsung tegak.

Temari juga kaget. Heh, secepat inikah Gaara berubah pikiran?

"Aku tidak akan menghalangi kalian lagi. Aku percaya padamu, Nara."

"Heh," Shikamaru menyeringai. "Kau baru bisa percaya padaku setelah tahu bahwa aku menjaga anak angkat kekasihmu dengan baik?"

Gaara diam sebentar. Ia memejamkan matanya, lantas baru berucap: "Seorang laki-laki yang pecundang biasanya hanya akan mendekati seorang wanita demi nafsunya. Di otaknya hanya ada wanita, wanita dan wanita. Ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka tidak suka anak-anak. Itu kecenderungan. Jika mereka menikah, mereka cepat merasa bosan pada istrinya apalagi ketika mereka punya anak. Ia akan mencari wanita lain sebagai pelarian. Karena mereka hanya ingin wanita, bukan keluarga. Aku benci orang seperti itu. Dia hanya akan menyakiti orang lain. Terutama wanita."

Shikamaru mendalami pemikiran Gaara yang sepertinya sangat rumit itu. Hm, anak ini lebih muda darinya tapi punya pemikiran sedalam itu?

Tak bisa dipungkiri, trauma masa lalu berperan banyak. Ayah Gaara pasti adalah orang yang seperti itu—simpul Shikamaru; berdasarkan tuturan Gaara barusan dan cerita-cerita Temari dahulu.

Gaara tidak ingin Temari dilukai oleh tipikal lelaki yang merusak masa lalunya, begitu, 'kan? Shikamaru akhirnya paham—dan tersenyum tipis karenanya. Gaara adalah seorang pelindung yang baik. Dia melakukan itu demi kebahagiaan orang yang ia cintai.

"Tapi kau bukan yang seperti itu. Kau mengasihi anak-anak dengan serius, berarti kau punya hati yang tulus dan tidak seperti pecundang yang kumaksud."

Lampu hijau, bukan?

Dan angin musim salju yang berhembus ketika Shikamaru mengajak Temari keluar—setelah dari rumah sakit itu—tidak lagi terasa sedingin yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

.

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: how was it? ada yang aneh? lemme know it! dan jfyi, ini bagian ketiga dari project snowdrop-ku yang dimulai pertengahan tahun tadi, dan baru bisa dilanjutkan sekarang. dua bagian sebelumnya pake pair yang beda, tapi punya tema serupa. thanks sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, semoga terhibur! o/


End file.
